Indonesia Foreign Relationship
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Indo-Nesia punya banyak teman, ASEAN, Oceania, Asia, Europe, America, Africa. ASEAN sejak kerajaan masa lalu, Portugal, Spain, Netherlands, England dan Japan di masa penjajahan, Australia sejak dahulu di masa para orang Makassar mencari terepang, dan Egypt yang pertama kali menerima Indonesia sebagai negara berdaulat. Tambah fakta bahwa keduanya berumur lebih dari 1000 tahun.
1. Chapter 1: ASEAN

Arisin © StarBening-luvInd

Indonesia Siblings © Kiniro-Chan

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

ASEAN OCs, Kingdom of The Past © Dinosaurusgede (Kak Sita Dewi)

* * *

Indonesia Foreign Relationships

Chapter 1: ASEAN

* * *

Brunei Darussalam

* * *

" Brunei-kun~!"

" Apa~?"

" Orang utan imut 'kan!" Nesia mengangkat seekor anak orang utan ke udara.

" Ah! Kak hati-hati!" Brunei meninggalkan sang ibu anak orang utan itu dan mencoba untuk memberhentikan Nesia yang _fangirling_ dari keimutan.

~United Nations~

" AMERICA!" Brunei dan Nesia teriak serentak dengan kemarahan.

" Berhenti ikut campur kerja ASEAN boleh?" Brunei tersenyum mengerikan. " Oh iya! Aku mau kasih tau sesuatu... BALI ITU PROVINSI DI INDONESIA BUKAN NEGARA!" Nesia pun teriak lagi, memang banyak yang tahu Bali TAPI gak tau Indonesia...

" Eh!? Kukira kau adiknya Bali!" America sudah mulai pucat. " L-lagi pula, a-aku 'kan tempat dimana UN berada... Jadi, suka-suka a-ak-"

" RUSSIA-SAN! SERANG!" Brunei langsung ikut berteriak lagi, tidak menghiraukan America.

" America, mereka denganku… Kau mau mati atau Perang Dingin lagi, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"

America terpuruk deh~

* * *

Kamboja

* * *

~Syailendra Era~

" Mama Chenla dengan pou* Sriwijaya dekat ya~" Khmer(Kamboja) yang masih _chibi_ berkata.

*pou = paman

" Jika kamu ingin mengatakannya dekat, boleh lah…" padahal dalam hati Medang(Indo) ' Padahal papa cuma meluaskan wilayah… Ah biarlah…'

~30 April 1999~

" Kamboja! Masuk ASEAN juga akhirnya!" Nesia melompat, tapi sayangnya Kamboja yang sudah dewasa ini kurang bergaul.

" Padahal aku ingin masuk pada tahun 1997 bersama dengan Laos dan Myanmar…" Kamboja dengan muka datar berkata.

" Hahahaha! Itu masih gak apa-apa! Daripada aku yang pertama-tama mengeras gak mau masuk ASEAN dan setelah itu ada MaPhilIndo dan akhirnya bubar, setelah itu Sing terus mengajakku…" Nesia berpaling muka malu.

~Pengembalian Angkor~

" Kak… Apa itu?" Kamboja bertanya ngeri.

" Apa apa?" Nesia bertanya bingung.

' Naga itu ngapain…' Kamboja sweat drop sedangkan Nesia tetap bingung. [1]

~KOPASSUS~

" TERUS!" Indo teriak.

" Aku dengar aja." Kamboja menjawab acuh tak acuh.

" Oh~ Kamu kalau kurang kuat pasti gak akan bisa menarik perhatian Laos-chan~" Indo berkata mengejek. [2]

" DIAM!"

[1] Angkor Wat dipercaya ada Naga diatasnya dan sang raja tidak boleh kembali ke istrinya jika Naga itu muncul.

[2] Laos dan Kamboja memiliki hubungan yang dekat tapi banyak yang tidak menghiraukannya.

* * *

Laos

* * *

" Laos-chan~ Gimana hubungan dengan Kamboja~" Nesia mendekat-dekat pada Laos.

" K-Kenapa nanya itu!?" Laos terbata-bata menanya.

" Tentunya~Kalian dulu _cute_ amat berdua! Kadang Kamboja menangis karena berantem dengan Thai-kun tapi kamu selalu ada~ Bahkan main selalu kamu jadi 'Sinta' nya dan Thai-kun akan marah karena dia selalu dipilih untuk jadi Rahwana~" Nesia mengenang kembali semua itu. " Mungkin aku akan membuat sinetron berdasarkan kalian. Hehe!"

" KAKAK!"

" EEK! Jangan bunuh aku!"

((Laos adalah negara komunis dan dahulu berarti dekat dengan Russia, walau Nesia juga))

~Rencana Asian-European Meeting (ASEM) 2015~

" Laos-chan akan menjadi pemimpin rapatnya 'kan…"

" Mmm, iya?"

" Tenanglah rapat itu nanti! Semoga! AMIN!"

" EH!? Kenapa?"

~Di Rumah~

" Nesia, kau takut yandere Laos kambuh kaya dulu ya?" Indo bertanya dengan sedikit bergidik takut.

" Hehehe… Kok tahu?"

" Kita semua tahu dia menakutkan jika sudah marah walau asalnya seperti Sakura-neechan…"

* * *

Myanmar

* * *

" Myanmar~ Ikut ASEAN yuk~" Nesia mengajak Myanmar hampir setiap hari dan akhirnya menyerah juga (Karena gak bisa tidur karena ajakan itu terngiang terus bagai kutukan…)

" Mya-chan~ Mya-chan~" Thailand dengan mengerikannya memanggil Myanmar dengan nama itu.

" Thai hentikan."

" Mya-chan~"

" SUKOTHAI!" Thailand menegang… " Kau membuat aku susah berkerja!" Nesia dibelakangnya dengan aura gelap yang SANGAT gelap(tentunya).

" Myanmar! Ini kenapa dengan hak kemanusiaan di tempatmu!?" Ahmad mulai membentak.

" Malaysia… Kedah lebih baik daripada kamu dan aku lebih suka tante Langasuka…" [1]

" APA-APAANYA!?"

" Yo dude! Aku juga ingin ikut menanya dengan itu!" tiba-tiba America liar keluar entah darimana.

" DIAM… Atau aku buat rumah kalian berhantu…"

" GYAAAAAAA!"

~Kematian Perdana Menteri Myanmar, Soe Win~

" Sudahlah Myanmar-kun."

" Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mati karena penyakit yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya…"

" Shhh, kakak Majapahit kamu disini."

* * *

Vietnam

* * *

~10th Century~

" Champa-chan! Aku datang lagi untuk barter!" Majapahit(Nesia) melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kearah Champa(Vietnam).

" Ah, Majapahit selamat datang ke tempat saya. Mau mencari apa sampai datang ke sini, jauh-jauh lagi?" Champa(Vietnam) bertanya dengan sopan.

" Eh! Champa-chan 'kan di _Mainland Asia_, kok Champa-chan yang sopan sedangkan saya kekanak-kanakan…" Majapahit dengan malu-malu tersenyum sementara Champa hanya tersenyum lembut.

~1986~

" Viet, kamu gak apa-apa? Tunggu! Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat…" Nesia tersenyum sayup melihat keadaan Vietnam yang kekurangan makanan.

" Pokoknya! Kami membawa berkarung-karung beras! Jadi, Viet gak kelaparan." Indo tersenyum cerah untuk menyemangatkan Vietnam.

" Kalian… Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali." Vietnam tertawa kecil

~6 July~

Movie Ranh Gioi Trang Den (Boundary of Black and White) dibuat dan merupakan kolaborasi Vietnam-Indonesia dan aktornya adalah Thuy Diem dan Vo Thanh Tam (Vietnam), Guntur Triyono, Roger Danuarta dan Siti Dewi Rahmawati (Indonesia) dan juga Pang Swee Toew (Singapore).

" Hohoho~ Mungkin aku jadi tertarik dengan pencak silat!"

" HONG KONG!? Kau muncul dari mana?" Indo-Nesia, Singapore dan Vietnam terkejut setengah mati setelah kemunculan Hong Kong yang tiba-tiba.

" Kak, boleh pinjam actor gak?" masih dengan muka datar Hong Kong mendekati Nesia.

" EH!? Boleh!" Nesia dengan mata berbinar-binar menerima.

" Hong, cepat kembali, China nanti khawatir." Vietnam mendekati Hong Kong.

" Hohohohoho~"

* * *

Thailand

* * *

" Hmph! Jadi kamu Sukhothai ya?" Kediri(Indo) bertanya dengan bahasa Jawa lama.

" Kediri anakku. Kamu harus sopan dengan tetangga." Sriwijaya berkata.

" Tapi, papa disini 'kan untuk memperluas wi-" sebelum selesai berkata-kata, Sriwijaya langsung menutup mulut anak laki-lakinya yang banyak bicara itu.

" Hahahaha! Apa yang kamu ingin katakan lagi, sayang? Eh? Iya! Kami disini untuk memperluas pertemanan!" Sriwijaya tetap menutup mulut Kediri(Indo) yang terus melawan.

" Oh begitu!" Sukhotai(Thailand) yang belum berkacamata itu tersenyum khas anak kecil.

" AKU GAK SETUJU!" tiba-tiba Khmer(Kamboja) keluar entah darimana.

" EH!? Khmer!? Kenapa disini?" Sukhothai(Thailand) yang masih kerajaan baru tampak tidak mengerti.

" DIA INGIN MENGAMBIL WILAYAHMU!" Khmer(Kamboja) menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sriwijaya sedangkan Sriwijaya hanya memasang wajah _innocent_ tapi malah dalam pikirannya ' B*ngs*t kau Khmer.'

" TAPI!"

" Kerajaan yang baru ada seperti Sukhotai belum cukup kuat untuk melawan kerajaan yang sudah lama ada seperti aku!" Sriwijaya akhirnya _switch_ menjadi sisi yandere, " DAN KAU TAK AKAN MEMEGANG MAJAPAHIT SEDIKIT PUN!" dan sifat _over-protective_ inilah yang akan diwariskan pada Kediri(Indo) di masa depan nanti…

* * *

Malaysia

* * *

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Angklung berasal dari aku!"

" GAK!"

" IYA!"

"GAK!"

" AMBALAT MILIKKU!"

" GAK AKAN AKU SERAHKAN MINYAK BUMI DARI PULAU ITU!"

" IYA!"

" GAK!"

"IYA!"

" GAK SELAMANYA!"

" DIAM, ARU!"

" Angklung berasal dari AKU, DAZE! Dan Ambalat MILIKKU, DAZE!"

" Saya lebih suka Langasuka-chan dan Sriwijaya-kun…" [1]

" Wah~ Masalah besar ni misalnya sampai penjaga ASEAN ikut campur…"

~Zaman Langasuka dan Sriwijaya~

" Sri!"

" Haha, Langasuka jangan panggil aku begitu…" Sriwijaya berpaling kearah tetangga baiknya.

" Tolong jaga Kedah." Langasuka selaku ibu Kedah(Malaysia) menatap mata Sriwijaya secara langsung, menandakan dirinya serius, dia ingin anaknya baik-baik saja.

" Hmm, kenapa? Menurutku kau akan hidup selama diriku." Sriwijaya tersenyum lembut.

" Karena aku sudah dapat merasakannya, sebentar lagi…" Langasuka terdiam.

" Tapi jika aku menjaganya… Yah kau tahukan banyak personifikasi seperti kita yang membenci aku karena sifatku yang suka memperluas wilayah sampai mancanegara… Dan jika aku tiba-tiba aggresif gimana?" Sriwijaya sudah menguasai sebagian besar wilayah Asia Tenggara.

" Kau menyakitinya, aku akan datang kembali untuk menghantuimu." Langasuka dengan sisi yandere pun keluar.

" Hahaha! Janganlah…"

" Dan…"

" Hmm?"

" Majapahit kelihatannya akan menjadi kakak yang baik, pemaaf, dan toleransi…"

" Semoga."

~Sekarang… (Love-Hate)~

" Kak, ini perban…" dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Ahmad memberikan kakaknya perban untuk mengobati lukanya.

" Tidak! Sampai kau mengalah pada Ambalat."

" OY! AKU MENCOBA UNTUK MENOLONG DISINI! DAN AWAK TAK NAK!" Ahmad pun mulai berteriak.

" IYA!" Nesia pun menjawab sama.

Sementara itu Alina dan Agung duduk menonton pertengkaran itu " Aku bisa nonton ini seharian~"

" Bang! Ulun sebagai pembagi wilayah di Indonesia ini, perselihan yang kaya gini cuma mambari ulun masalah!" Arisin berteriak, dengan menumpuknya berkas-berkas berisi perselisihan dan banyaknya orang yang ingin wilayah Kalimantan dan Jawa untuk dimekarkan, Arisin memang sibuk. " DAN KENAPA RUMAHKU TERUS!?"

" Karena seperti yang awak kata tadi tu, awak ialah pembagi wilayah di Indon jadi tu tugas awaklah untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan Ambalat tu lah!" Alina menjawab.

" Ugh!"

~ 7 Januari 1965~

" Kak kenapa keluar UN?" dengan banjir sweat-drop, Jakarta bertanya.

" Karena Malon jadi anggota tetap Dewan Keamanan UN!" Nesia mendengus kesal, padahal dia lagi asyik-asyik di UN.

" NESIA! Jangan egois gitu!" Indo membentak tiba-tiba, membuat sang personifikasi perempuan Indonesia menengang dan terdiam.

Tapi, diakhirnya, Indonesia masuk UN lagi pada tanggal 28 Desember 1966.

[1] Setelah banyak penelitian, Japan ditemukan oleh China pada abad ke-5, dan Germania dengan Rome bertarung jauh setelah itu... Berarti mereka yang paling tua!? Pokoknya, Japan sudah lama kenal Langasuka dan Sriwijaya.

* * *

Philippines

* * *

" Namayan! Maukah kau menjadi salah satu dari wilayahku?" Sriwijaya bertanya dengan gombalnya.

" Tidak." Dan Namayan menjawab dengan datarnya.

" Haha! Mungkin suatu hari nanti jika Tawalisi lebih besar, aku akan memasukkannya dalam kerajaanku!" Majapahit(Nesia) mengangkat Tawalisi(Philippines) kecil sedangkan si bayi tidak paham bahwa dia akan diambil.

" Ah~ Majapahit, _sister complex _kamu kambuh." Kediri(Indo) menunjuk adik perempuannya.

" Eh? Apa itu _sister complex_?" Majapahit(Nesia) bertanya. " Diamlah…"

" KEDIRI!" di belakangnya Sriwijaya dan Namayan sudah dengan aura khas mereka.

" KENAPA AKU TERUS!?"

~Sekarang…

" Phili-chan! Kau dimana!?"

" Uwahhh!"

" Udah Visayas…"

" Phili-chan! Ngapain diam disini!? Ayo! Indo, Jakarta! Angkat mereka!"

" Kak?"

" Kami datang menolong, lagipula kita keluarga 'kan?"

~Tenda Penyelamat~

" Kak maaf mengganggu kakak walau gunung Sinabung sudah mau meletus…" Philippines tetap menundukkan kepalanya sampailah Nesia mengangkat kepala Philippines " Kita keluarga! Dibanding _Typhoon_ _Yolanda_ ini, gunung Sinabung itu tetap bisa aku atasi!" Nesia memberi senyuman.

" Medan baik-baik saja?" Visayas mendekati keduanya.

" Ah! Visayas-chan jangan jalan-jalan dulu!" Nesia langsung berdiri dan memapah Visayas ke samping kakaknya.

" Gak apa-apa! Jika Medan sampai luka seperti kalian karena aku lalai, aku sudah janji dengan Pak SBY untuk tidak melihat matahari lagi selama setahun…"

" KAK!"

* * *

Singapore

* * *

" Kak..."

" Iya?"

" Kapan mau masuk ASA?"

" Belum."

" Kenapa?"

" Curiga."

" Curiga?"

" Kalau-kalau mereka masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Barat situ."

" TAK KAT DEPAN ORANGNYA SENDIRI KALI!"

Setelah itu, Ahmad membuat catatan mental untuk tidak membuat kedua orang di depannya saat itu marah... Karena ujung tongkat Singapore sudah berada di lehernya dan Nesia sudah mengeluarkan jampi-jampi dalam bahasa sanskrit.

~Impor~

" Mahasiswaku yang belajar di tempatmu gimana?" Nesia bertanya.

" Baik-baik saja." Singapore menjawab.

Nesia tersenyum dan berkata " Kakak akan impor lebih banyak ikan besok kepadamu!"

" Eh!? Mmm... Boleh reklam-" belum selesai Singapore bicara, Nesia langsung memotong " TIDAK!"

* * *

Saya jadi makin suka karakter-karakter kerajaan lama Asia Tenggara deh~

Kalau boleh tolong review, ya? Sekian dulu dan chapter barunya ada Oceania.


	2. Chapter 2: Oceania dan North America

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Indonesia perkiraan berumur 1.713… WHUT!? Oh iya! Saya dapat gambar America di LKS IPS atau PKN saya… AMERICA HETALIA!

Sudah ah curcol soal LKS saya itu… Saya gembira pada suka walau ada satu kritikan tapi itu baik-baik saja, kritik membuat saya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan tapi membuat semangat mengurang sediki... Chapter sebelumnya banyak di update/tulis baru, jadi kalau mau silahkan baca.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD

* * *

Indonesia Foreign Relationships

Chapter 2: Oceania dan North America

* * *

Australia

* * *

~Saat Masih Kecil~

" Yolngu! Aku datang lagi mau nyari trepang!"

" Yo! Ambil saja!"

Sementara Nesia dan Makassar asyik mencari trepang, Yolngu(Australia) menunggu di perahu, berpikir lama ' Kenapa mereka makan sesuatu seperti siput itu…?' setelah lama, Makassar tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan air, membawa kakaknya yang setengah mati.

" Nesia!" Yolngu(Australia) langsung terjun dan menolong Makassar.

" Kakak bodoh! Gak bisa berenang malah ikut-ikutan…" Makassar yang sepenuhnya jahil itu tersenyum sedikit karena merasa menang. [1]

" Makassar…" Yolngu(Australia) hanya bisa sweat-drop meliha adegan itu.

~Stolen Generation~

" Hey… Yolngu kau masih ingat aku?"

" Siapa kau?"

" Netherlands, mungkin dia kurang mendapat edukasi darimu… Sayangnya, Indie, ini Australia." England memperkenalkan laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut coklat itu.

" Indie… Ini Australia, baru ditemukan." Netherlands dengan muka datar berkata.

' Kalian salah! Yolngu sudah lama ada! Aku juga!' Nesia berkata didalam hati.

~Sekarang~

" Aussie! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!?"

Dengan muka menyesal, Australia terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat setelah itu, ia berkata " Aku tidak ada pilihan… Secara individual aku tidak ingin melakukan ini…"

" Tch!" Indo menunjukkan kekesalannya yang dalam.

" Bang!" Nesia yang terdiam hanya bisa berdiri di belakang kakaknya.

" Kolkolkolkolkolkol~ Mundur…" aura gelap yang sangat dikenal tiba-tiba muncul, membuat Australia dan England merinding, sampai akhirnya mereka mundur untuk sementara.

[1] Makassar saya _based _pada kawan ibu saya yang merupakan orang Makassar, dan fakta bahwa dia dekat dengan Arisin(secara tanah) walau masih terpisah.

* * *

Timor Leste

* * *

~Penyerangan dari Indonesia~

" Maafkan kakakmu yang tak berguna ini…"

" Bagus, kau melakukan kerja yang bagus."

' Maaf'

~ Provinsi ke-27~

" Aku ingin merdeka!" Timor Timur(Timor Leste) walau masih kecil, dia tetap memiliki haknya sendiri.

" Alasanmu?" Nesia, orang yang menyerangnya lama dahulu berpaling menghadap anak perempuan kecil itu.

" A-a-alasan?"

" _ _?"

" Huh?"

" Silahkan."

" Eh!? Semudah itu." Timor Timur(Timor Leste) dengan terkejutnya bertanya-tanya.

" Secara individual, kita personifikasi tidak ingin melawan satu sama lain, bahkan aku rasa Bang Japan pun tidak." Nesia tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~Sekarang~

" Timor! Masuk ASEAN yuk!"

" Eh!?"

" Kak Nesia, dia masih terlalu muda." Singapore tiba-tiba memotong di antara mereka.

" Mou~ Sing-kun! Jangan serius amatlah~" Nesia melewati Singapore dan langsung memeluk Timor Leste dengan erat.

* * *

New Zealand

* * *

" New Zealand, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?"

" Eh!? Kok nanya yang gituan?"

" Karena kau kelihatan imut sekali! Hampir bagaikan kau bukannya laki-laki!" Nesia mengacak-acak kepala New Zealand, merasakan kelembutan rambut personifikasi New Zealand itu.

" A-aku laki-laki!" New Zealand langsung mengelak pelukan maut Nesia yang hampir datang secara tiba-tiba, sedangkan Nesia terdiam hampir tidak percaya[1]

[1] Himaruya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa New Zealand itu laki-laki. (terdapat dalam profilenya New Zealand pada Hetaween tahun ini)

((Kurang informasi tentang New Zealand))

((Papua New Guinea pun kurang informasi))

_Langsung North America saja ya…_

* * *

Canada

* * *

" Canada-kun, boleh saya duduk di sebelahmu?" Nesia menarik kebelakang kursi di sebelah Canada, sedangkan si pemuda pecinta sirup maple itu hanya mengangguk. " Hmm, kok senyam-senyum gitu?" Nesia bertanya dengan muka kebingungan(tentunya).

" T-tidak, tapi jarang ada orang atau bahkan personifikasi yang menyadari keberadaan aku, walau kadang disadari keberadaan saya, paling tidak tertukar dengan si America…" Canada tersenyum kecil, membuat Nesia gemas dan terpikir ' Bagaimana sih ada personifikasi yang seimut ini gak disadari orang lain!?'

* * *

Mexico

* * *

~ Lama Dahulu~

" Ate Nesia!" Philippines berlari kearah kakaknya.

" Wah~! Adik kesayangan kakak! Kau tidak apa-apakan dengan si pedo Spain itu!?" Nesia langsung mengenkspesi adiknya.

" Mmm! Gak! Oh iya, Kak perkenalkan ini Kuya Mexico!" Philippines menunjuk pada Mexico, anak laki-laki personifikasi Mexico, berambut hitam, memakai topi dan pakaian yang sama seperti cowboy.

' Wah! OTP baru! Mexico x Philippines x Brunei!' dan itulah yang terlintas pada pikiran sang kakak _drama queen _Asia itu.

~Sekarang~

" Tempat kalian strategis sekali ya."

" Hmm?"

" Bagaimana kalau membuat persetujuan pertemanan dalam ekonomi?" Mexico tanpa ekspresi bertanya.

' Terkutuk siapa pun yang mengajarkan anak muda ini cara berdagang yang berlebihan dan baik.' Nesia sweat-drop dengan pertanyaan Mexico.

* * *

United States of America

* * *

~ Perang Dingin~

" Maaf Ivan, tapi aku tidak memilih pihak komunis."

" Hahaha! Rasakan itu!"

" Kolkolkolkolkol, kau mau aku apakan untuk mengambil temanku, da?"

" Hahahahaha!'

" Kolkolkolkolkolkol…"

' Ah terkutuk perang yang hanya dengan adu mulut ini…' Nesia facepalm di tempat tambah banjir sweat-drop.

~Sekarang~

" Obama dahulu sekolah di Jakarta loh~"

" Hmm…"

" Kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

" Hmm…"

" Woi!"

" Hmm…"

" ANAK MUDA GAK TAU DI ADAB! KALAU ORANG NANYA, JAWAB!" Nesia langsung naik darah, sementara America tahu bahwa dirinya dalam masalah besar.

" I-Iya! A-aku bisa!" America langsung menjawab, takut nyawanya yang jadi taruhan atau kewarasannya.

" Hehe~ Itu baru baikan~" Nesia langsung berubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman polos, sekarang America tahu kenapa nenek ini bisa berteman baik dengan Russia…

* * *

Woah! Pendek amat! Oh iya! Tolong gak ada _flames_ ! Kita menyinggung yang buruk dan yang baik untuk mengingat bahwa kejadian itu terjadi dan Hetalia memang banyak yang begitu walau tidak sampai bagian sensitive itu.

Review and enjoy~ Omong-omong saya sedang bekerja pada series Arisin dan Kelas VI B.


	3. Chapter 3: Asia

Disclaimer: Bunuh saya~

Saya bukan jenis orang yang banyak bicara jadi langsung saja ya!

* * *

Indonesia Foreign Relationships

Chapter 3: Asia

* * *

China

* * *

~Masa Kerajaan~

" Uwah~ Sriwijaya kau jadi kerajaan yang kuat sekali, aru! Kau membuatku khawatir untuk beli rempah darimu lagi, aru!" China menepuk-nepuk belakang Sriwijaya.

" Hahaha! Tenang, walau bagaimana pun, saya tetap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." Sriwijaya tersenyum.

" Hmm, seperti apa kalau aku ajarkan kamu masak sesuatu yang lezat? Selama ini yang kulihat rakyatmu hanya makan ikan belida yang enak itu hanya dengan dipanggang, digoreng, dan semacamnya." China mengambil tiga ekor ikan belida dari dalam karung.

" Oh boleh juga!"

^_^ Dan seperti itulah Pempek ditemukan ^_^

" Palembang! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pempek ini!? Aku sudah minum tiga gelas air!" China yang kepedasan bertanya.

" Hahaha! Hanya kuahnya,manis kok~" Palembang dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa jahil tapi di saat yang sama sopan…[1]

" MANIS!?" China menyemprotkan air yang sudah di dalam mulutnya karena terkejut.

' _Jangan pernah percaya masakan Sumatra…'_ pikir Nesia.

~Perang Dingin~

" Hubungan Bang China dan kita diputuskan ya?" Nesia yang sedang muram menghelakan napas panjang.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" Pak Suharto bertanya.

" Tidak. Hanya saja, hubungan ratusan tahun itu terputus hanya dalam sekejap…"

" Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau semua ini selesai, kita akan menjalin hubungan lagi." Pak Suharto tersenyum untuk memastikan Nesia yang akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga.

~ASEAN~

" Aiya! Kalian bertengkar terus, aru! Kapan mau berhenti, aru!" China membentak masing-masing dua personifikasi Indonesia dan Malaysia.

" Tapi, Ambalat!" Nesia berkata hampir terdengar bagai dia sedang merengek.

" Kalau kalian menjadi penyebab WWIII, aku akan hukum kalian, aru!" mendengar itu, Agung dan Ahmad langsung memegang bokong sendiri, Alina dan Melati hanya memandang kebingungan.

" TOLONG JANGAN!"

[1] Orang Sumatra kalau kuah Pempek itu, satu botol kecil itu, cabenya BANYAK AMAT! Dan mereka masih bisa tahan dan mengatakan manis… (pengalaman dengan ayah saya)

* * *

Japan

* * *

_'Ing Jawa bakal mrentah dening tiyang kuilt pethak 3 abad lan kuning kerdhil kanggo jengkal gesang saka tanduran jagung sadurunge bali saka Adil Ratu:. Kang jeneng kudu ngemot paling sethithik sak I. saka Jawa Noto Negoro'_

_Artinya:_

_ 'Orang Jawa akan diperintah oleh orang kulit putih selama 3 abad dan oleh kerdil kuning untuk masa hidup tanaman jagung sebelum kembalinya Ratu Adil: yang namanya harus mengandung setidaknya satu suku kata orang Jawa Noto Negoro.'[1]_

" Halo?"

" Eh!?" Nesia terbangun dari lamunannya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ternyata Ryukyu(Japan).

" Ah Bang Ryukyu maaf saya melamun!" Nesia langsung mengambil karung berisi pala yang diminta oleh Ryukyu(Japan)

" Ini." Ryukyu(Japan) memberikan sekeping emas.

" Terima kasih!" Nesia tersenyum sambil melihat kapal yang dinaiki Ryukyu(Japan) berlayar pergi dari pelabuhannya. ' Tidak mungkin kerdil kuning itu Bang Ryukyu yang baik itu 'kan?'

~Penjajahan~

" Kiku! Dimana kemerdekaan yang kau janjikan itu!? Yang kau lakukan hanya menyuruh rakyatku bekerja sampai mati! Ini penyiksaan! Ini penjajahan!" Indo dengan emosinya berteriak.

" Maaf, tapi ini memang pejajahan. Bukankah sudah ada ramalan Jayabaya dari Kediri-kun?" sang personifikasi Kekaisaran Jepang itu menatap personifikasi yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan kosong tidak berdasar.

" JEPANG BODOH!" Nesia menarik Indo keluar dari kantor Japan sementara Japan tersenyum sedih "Maafkan _onii-san _kalian yang lemah ini… Sudah berapa kali? Aku kehilangan keluargaku…" [1]

~ Kebangkitan Nasional~

" Hah~ Kiku-niisan pemalu atau apa?"

" Tokyo-san, pasukan Belanda sudah dekat."

Tokyo memandang ke kejauhan di depan dan menghelakan napas " Agresi Militer Belanda II… Siapkan pasukan, atas permintaan Honda Kiku, kita akan ikut memperjuangkan kemerdekaan Indonesia!"

' Tak kusadari ternyata bahkan ibu kota negara itu akan menolong negara ini…' inilah isi pikiran dua ibu kota negara selain Tokyo yang berada di dalam pertempuran itu.

3.000 dari pasukan Kekaisaran Jepang memilih untuk tetap di Indonesia dan menolong Indonesia untuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan negara itu. Sepertiga mati, dan sisanya memilih tinggal di Indonesia dan beberapa menjadi pahlawan Indonesia.

~11 Maret 2011~

" Bang Japan… Gak apa-apakan? Tolong bangun… Bang Kiku…"

Mendengar nama manusianya dipanggil, Japan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat adik perempuan kesayangannya menangis. " Melati-chan, sudahlah…"

" UWAHHH!" Nesia langsung memeluk Japan dengan sangat erat.

" Kau akhirnya memanggil nama manusiaku…"

~ Sekarang~

" Bang Kiku! Ada movie baru untuk H*nt*r x H*nt*r ya!? Oh iya! Kapan F**ry T**l lanjut lagi!?" Nesia yang energetic bertanya pada Japan yang hanya tersenyum.

" Memang ada dan soal episode baru, mungkin masih lama… Hey Nesia, gimana kalau kita dan Hungary bawa kamera dan coba lihat-lihat kalau akan ada sesuatu yang menarik~?" Dan~ Fujoshi/fudanshi mode on!

[1] Maksudnya, setelah Japan menjajah seluruh Asia, bahkan adik terdekatnya tidak mau melihatnya lagi di mata dan tidak ingin memanggil dirinya dengan nama manusianya(Indonesia). Dan kebanyakan dari mereka benci pada dia tapi Nesia tetap memaafkan Japan dan menjadi negara Pro-Japanese di dunia.

* * *

South Korea

* * *

~ Zaman Sebelum Kedatangan Portugal~

" Halo Nusantara! Ini ada Kiku! Dia jarang keluar rumah!" Yong Soo memperkenalkan Ryukyu(Japan) pada Nusantara(Nesia). " Selama ini kami yang berbelanja untuk dia, tapi kali ini kami berhasil menyeret dia keluar."

" Tidak sopan…" Ryukyu(Japan) berbisik pada dirinya.

~Kedatangan Portugal~

" Mana Nusantara!? Dia lebih pasti harganya!" Yong Soo yang tidak setuju dengan harga yang terlalu mahal bagi pala dan cengkeh bertanya sambil mencari-cari dimana Nusantara(Nesia)

" Ini sudah yang termurah…"

" Aiya! Mana adik lucuku, aru! Kau pasti mengurungnya seperti Macau! Mana Malaka!?" China yang hilang kesabaran langsung menangis mengingat Macau yang dikurung dan Malaka(Malaysia) yang hilang.

" Iya! Kembalikan Nusantara! Kau pasti melakukan yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan ada Goa!" India juga ikut-ikutan.

" Nagasaki baik-baik saja~" Ryukyu (Japan) saja justru yang tidak protes.

" NUSANTARA!"

" Ah Korea! Jangan menerobos begitu saja!"

~ Sekarang~

" Bang Yong Soo~ Ada album baru gak?"

" Hohohoho~ Akan aku percepat jika kau mene-" belum selesai nasib Yong Soo justru sama dengan nasib Malaysia.

* * *

North Korea

* * *

" Hmm? Nesia ini bunga apa?" Hyung Soo tertarik dengan sebuah anggrek berwarna violet cantik.

" Eh? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Kimilsungia? Sebuah penghormatan bagi Kim-Il-Sung dan tanda pertemanan sejati." Nesia tersenyum dan mengangkat pot bunga Kimilsungia dan memberikannya kepada Hyung Soo.

" Terima kasih."

" Hmm…"

" Boleh aku tanya?" Hyung Soo menatap mata sang personifikasi Zambrud Khatulistiwa itu. " Kenapa kau masih menjadi temanku? Keluargaku?"

" Pertanyaan apa itu?" Nesia dengan raut muka terganggu dan mencoba untuk menahan tawa.

" Aneh ya?"

" Tentunya! Kita 'kan memang keluarga sejak ratusan tahun lalu! Dan aku orang yang toleransi, aku menghargai keputusan Bang Hyung Soo, mau jadi komunis atau tidak, mau berpisah dengan Bang Yong Soo atau tidak. Mau jadi keluarga atau teman saya walau bagaimanapun, saya mendukung Bang Hyung Soo." Nesia tersenyum lembut, Hyung Soo sedikit terbawa dengan jawaban Nesia justru hampir menangis.

" Ah~ Kau tidak pernah berubah…"

" Maaf! Apa aku membuat Bang Hyung Soo menangis!? Apa ada perkataanku yang menyinggung!?" Nesia pun mulai panik.

" Kau terlalu baik sampai aku dibuat khawatir." Hyung Soo mencium dahi Nesia dan tersenyum, kejadian yang langka…

Sementara itu…

" Saya dapat OTP baru."

" Kiku diamlah! Ini sedang romantic sekali!"

" Langka! Ambil foto Hyung Soo tersenyum, aru!"

" Terkutuk! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan bunga melati kesayanganku…"

* * *

India

* * *

(Susah Dengan Timeline Yang Terjadi Jadi Disini Fem!Indonesia Saja)

" Hey~ tempat ini bagus!" India yang menaiki gajah melihat-lihat sekitarnya, menjarah tanah yang belum ditemukan atau bahkan berpenghuni. Sampai… " WHOA! Semak itu bergerak!" India turun dari gajahnya dan mencari semak-semak itu, dan menemukan… " Apa kamu Sinta?"

Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang hanya mengenakan sarung yang indah, dikenakan di badan kecilnya dari dada sampai lutut.

" Aduh~ imutnya kamu!" India mengangkat anak itu keudara dan memeluknya " Aku akan memanggil kamu Nusantara."

~ Belanda di Bali~

" India, boleh tidak kau setidaknya pakai baju?" Mughal(Pakistan) yang sudah kesal melihat India yang hanya memakai celana dan.

" Hahaha! Kenapa kau katakan itu!? Orang India tidak berbulu!" India protes, tidak ingin memakai baju.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lewat di belakang Mughal(Pakistan) dan India terbelalak dan berteriak " MUGHAL! ADA LAKI-LAKI SETENGAH TELANJANG YANG MENCULIK SINTAKU!"

" Tolonglah, kau setengah telanjang juga."

" TIDAK AKU SERIUS!"

Sementara itu…

Netherlands hanya memakai sarung pendek dengan corak batik, membawa Nesia kecil lari dengannya. Sampai ia bertemu dengan kapten kapalnya ia berkata " Hey lihat! AKU MENDAPATKAN NUSANT-"

BAM

[ ANTI-PEDO RAHWANA]

Mahabrata Hammer of Justice

" Orang Belanda… Pergi kau…"

" Bang India! Ini bukan salah dia, semuanya salah Cornelis de Houtman!" Nesia langsung menarik bunga yang menjadi kalung di leher India, membuat India hampir tercekik.

" O-oh! K-kalau begitu m-maaf! S-S-Sinta s-sayangku tol…" India pingsan.

" BANG INDIA!"

* * *

Turkey

* * *

" Jadi? Kamu terima?"

" Hmm… Selama adikku selamat… Baiklah! Hanya rempah 'kan?"

" Iya tentunya…"

" Sekarang, wahai adikku Aceh, aku ingin menyantet Cornelis de Houtman… SEKARANG." Indo kasihannya sudah terlalu lama menunggu balas dendam sedangkan adik perempuannya yang memakai jilbab dengan telinga binatang imut sudah mengeluarkan jelangkung.

" Hahaha~ Baiklah~"

~Sekarang~

" Turk, rindu tidak dengan masa-masa kekuasaan dahulu?" Indo menghela napas berat.

" Tentunya."Turkey menggigit lagi kebabnya.

" Aku rindu zaman kekuasaan papa Sriwijaya…"

" Kontrak lagi?"

" TIDAK!"

* * *

Saudi Arabia

* * *

" Arabia, kita satu-satunya perempuan di G20 sepi juga ya…" Nesia yang duduk di dekat Saudi Arabia merenung kearah para personifikasi G20 lain, sadar mereka berdua saja yang perempuan.

" Iya, kalau ada lagi pasti asyik berbincang-bincang tentang hal-hal yang disukai perempuan." Saudi Arabia meletakkan pulpen yang digunakannya untuk mencatat hal-hal penting dalam rapat kali ini.

" Mmm, kalau kita ngomong pun pasti mereka gak sepenuhnya paham…"

" Hah~" keduanya menghelakan napas.

~Haji~

" Oh! Nesia yang paling banyak mengantar jamaah haji." Saudi Arabia tersenyum melihat banyak jamaah haji tahun itu.

" Tentunya! Dan Aceh memang cerewet kalau aku lupa… Hehe!" Nesia tersenyum riang.

" Susah juga ya kalau punya banyak agama." Saudi Arabia berkata.

" Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan aku adalah orang yang toleransi!" Nesia menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menenangkan.

' Walau banyak masalah di negaranya, dia tetap bisa tersenyum."

* * *

Iraq

* * *

" Makasih sudah menerima aku sebagai negara berdaulat." Nesia menundukkan kepalannya.

" E-eh tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, kau sudah lama berada dibawah penjajahan, ini waktunya untuk kamu merdeka. Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi?" Iran tersenyum gembira.

" Hehe~ Betul juga."

~Perang dan Demo ~

" Hey Iraq. Coba lihat video yang aku kirim padamu!"

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Nesia, Iraq membuka video yang dikirim oleh teman baiknnya itu.

Di video itu, 50.000 orang Indonesia memenuhi jalanan Jakarta, melakukan protes akan ancaman U.S pada Iraq. Iraq yang melihat aksi itu tersenyum gembira, tidak peduli lagi tentang luka-luka yang ada di badannya sekarang. Atau bahkan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

~2011~

" Nesia, mau menolong perbaikan di rumahku?" Iraq mengajak Nesia dengan senyuman dan Nesia menerimanya.

* * *

Palestine

* * *

" Palestine? Kamu sakit tidak disini?"

" Hehe… T-tidak." Walau itu yang dikatakan olehnya, tapi mukanya sama sekali pucat.

" Jangan menipu! Kau sama sekali tidak dalam situasi untuk menipu!" Nesia memegang tangan Palestine yang berperban dengan erat, membuat personifikasi itu mengerang kesakitan. " Ah! Maaf!"

" Tidak apa-apa…"

" Palestine… Cepat sembuh ya… Kau salah satu orang yang melepaskanku dari belenggu penjajahan…" Nesia mulai menangis melihat keadaan temannya yang kacau itu.

" Sudahlah… Egypt juga yang memulai…"

((Karena kurang informasi mari katakan negara-negara yang menerima Indonesia: Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Saudi Arabia, India, Thailand dan seterusnya.))

* * *

Selesai juga~ Lagi malas-malasan jadi… Ve~

**Respect Each Other**

**No Flames (I'll take it as trolls)**

**Review with you feeling~ (Lol Whut!? XD)**


End file.
